Nessie's Other Love
by DixieMae
Summary: A rountine visit to see Nessie one Saturday night turns out to be more than they ever expected...thanks to Nessie's very special other love. My first Twilight fic! By popular demand this is now a multi-chap story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, first of all, I can't believe I'm writing a Twilight fic, much less a sexy one. I'm not gonna lie, I read the books and loved them, but the first movie was so awful it took the joy out of everything. The others have been better (thank the lord for different directors), but still. Anyways I've been on a Twilight binge lately (I re-read Breaking Dawn, read fanfics, and watched all the movies), combine that with my iPod, and you get this crazy idea. Music inspires me… So, I hope you can leave me a review, just to say how good or bad it was.

This is not a songfic. I know it looks like that, but it's just…helpful.

…

I ran swiftly through the seemingly deserted woods, anxious to get to my little shelter as fast as I could. The cold rain beat into my fur, but did little to send chills across my overheated skin. The water created giant puddles of mud that were perfect for my equally enormous paws to splash in, which I knew would create an even bigger, most delightful mess.

Which is exactly why I didn't send my claws into the squishy brown mass, even though I longed to. I wouldn't be able to clean up in time to meet Nessie, and I was already running a little late. Alice would be furious with me. The last time I committed such an atrocity, she had flipped her lid. I can still remember her coming downstairs where I sat on the couch with Nessie, and shrieking like a somehow pleasant banshee as she observed the mess with her sharp eyes. "Really, Jacob, if we wanted a dog, we would have gotten one way before you!" I had stuck my tongue out and Nessie giggled. I had admonished her by gently tugging a perfect copper ringlet.

_Nessie_, I sighed internally as I took a giant leap over the mud puddle. As if being her best friend and protector for seven years wasn't perfect enough, things began to change for us roughly three months ago. The imprint intensified…for both of us. I always feared the day that it would happen. She did, after all, have the option to reject me romantically. One day, however, it was like a light switch had turned on. Before then, my eyes were shadowed to her sexual side; she was nothing more than a very tall, gorgeous little sister. In fact, it had gone on for so long that I was beginning to wonder if it ever really would turn romantic, that I was a freak in yet another way. But when that light switch flipped on for both of us, it was like falling in love with her all over again. Technically I was, just in a whole new way, and I prayed that nothing would be so incredibly awkward because of how long we had known each other, and at what a young age I knew her. I pushed that thought out of my mind.

I remembered our first kiss, how perfect it was. Rough with passion, tender with love, the flavor of her mouth somewhere between honey and the most delicious apple, the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. No awkwardness. Not that that has been our only kiss. No, there have been many, many more kisses between then and now.

_Shut the hell up, Jake, I'm trying to eat_, Jared thought. I huffed as I pictured the white-tailed deer that was his dinner lying open on the ground. _You're going to see her in, like, five minutes_. _Just keep it in your pants until then._

_Look who's talking_, I retorted. _Do you know how many times I've heard you thinking about you and Kim doing it? Payback's a bitch._

Jared gave a sheepish growl as he tore a chunk of meat from the deer's thigh. I smiled - well, _inside_ I smiled - at the fact that he didn't have a smart-ass retort for that.

I finally reached the little cottage that Esme had built for me, literally right between the Cullen's and La Push mileage-wise. It wasn't a home, so to speak – upon Edward's demands, there was no bedroom, just a tiny kitchen, a TV room (no couch, just normal, one-person sized chairs), a washer and dryer, and a giant wardrobe that contained clothes (stocked by Alice, of course) that I could throw on after phasing. Upon reaching the front door, I phased back into my human form and shook my head like a dog under the shelter of the front porch.

Stepping inside the front door, I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, caught a glimpse of the time on the microwave clock, and cursed. It was approximately three minutes until nine-thirty, when I was supposed to be in Nessie's room. I wolfed (ha ha) the chewy granola down, threw on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a grey tank top, and began my way down the trail, beaten and practically mud-less thanks to its years of usage, that led to Edward and Bella's cottage.

Saturday nights were always the best. Even when Nessie and I were just best friends with no romantic attraction we would always do the most fun things on Saturday nights. Saturday was generally when the rest of the Cullens took the night off, so to speak, and went out on a family camping/hunting trip, up in the mountains, and I was left to play babysitter (as if I minded.) Once, when Nessie was technically two (about six in appearances), I asked if she minded being left out, and to my delight she insisted no, showing me with her gift all the fun things we always did when they were gone. They varied from the time I gave her a ride on my back as a wolf one rare day that it was sunny outside, to watching Sleeping Beauty, her favorite princess movie, on a bitter, snowy afternoon. She remembered always being warm and happy in my arms, a pleasant contrast to being cold and happy in the rest of her family's.

I reached the front entrance of their home, which looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale book, and picked a pink hibiscus, her favorite, from the vast front garden (I wasn't sure how they managed to grown hibiscus, but it didn't matter to me; as long as Nessie liked them, that's all I needed to know.) To my expectance the iron knob turned easily as I let myself in, grabbing the towel on the little table next to the door to wipe away what little mud was on my bare feet.

I picked up a loud noise coming from Nessie's room down the hallway. I already knew it was one of her favorite singers. Britney Spears. I smirked as I heard the age-old lyrics make their way through the house, and I had heard them enough times here to know the lyrics by heart; I almost felt like I was giving up my man card as I shamefully sang along in my head._ The taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under, the taste of a poison paradise…_

I found Nessie in her room, doing something I had never seen her do before. At least, not like this. It was such a human moment, like watching some silly teenage rom-com.

I loved it.

Renesmee had her iPod, the latest model, plugged into the high-end stereo system that sat in the corner of her room, and was blasting "Toxic" by Britney (ironic, considering _Nessie_ was the toxic one.) She had an expensive round bristle brush clutched in her thing fingers, which held it close to her face like a microphone, and she stood in front of the elaborate full-length mirror nailed into the wall opposite of the door. Dancing.

If there was anything that could be simultaneously so sexy yet completely adorable at the same time it was this sight before me. Her body, better than even the most gorgeous European Victoria's Secret model, moved perfectly in time with the music. Her thick copper curls bounced as she swayed her slim, yet curvy, hips, tossed her head, and, on one occasion, dropped at the knees so her adorable butt briefly touched her heels before she slowly slid back up again. It was like watching one of my wildest fantasies come alive before my very eyes. I was amazed she had not noticed me, either by smell or hearing.

I took a quiet step towards the queen-sized bed towards the western pink wall. Nessie was very much a girl in every sense. She was technically seven, but no one thought of her as seven. I sure as hell didn't, or it would make what we do very difficult. She had aged a bit past the expected mark, now appearing to be closer to eighteen than seventeen, but not quite eighteen. This suited me fine. I had stopped aging at nineteen, so it left a believable enough gap.

Physically she had grown to be quite the young woman, and that's not because I'm biased. Her parents weren't the shortest people in the world, with Edward around 6'3 and Bella at 5'6, and the last time Carlisle had measured her (this morning) she was barely 5'9. She was round in all the right places, with perky breasts and a cute butt that was perfectly shaped. Her thin body wasn't unhealthy, just lanky, much like Edward; her legs went on for miles, her delicate arms misleading as to how strong she really was. Not as strong as me, though; I used that to my advantage many a time.

More than anything there was that face. The face I fell in love with seven years ago, what saved me from killing her. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to her if I had never seen her face somehow in my mission to destroy her. I wouldn't get to enjoy this sight right now. I would be forever hated by Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be here in Forks, most likely living as a wolf in the Alaskan frontier, miserable and wallowing in my self-pity.

She saved me. She saved _us_.

I didn't make it to the bed. I just stood there watching her. She was wearing a long sleeved black v-neck t-shirt and "artfully torn" dark wash skinny jeans. I even recognized the shade of hot pink that glittered on her tiny toes as "Bangin'." I smiled. That was the other thing about Nessie. She loved her clothes. Not as obsessed as Alice, but she definitely had her own style, which encompassed a variety of styles. No matter if she was feeling boho or edgy, she was always comfortably and casually chic. Yes, I just said chic. Nessie liked to talk about clothes. Like Blondie, she loved all things beauty, including nail polish. Honestly, I love hearing every minute of it.

The song changed from "Toxic" to "Do Something". The more bouncy tune brought out her wilder dance side as she lost virtually any of her (purposefully) sexy moves and opted for a routine full of more hair-flips and pirouettes. She was twenty-two seconds into the song when she performed one of those said pirouettes and finally caught sight of me.

"Holy shit, Jake!" she cried in her soprano voice, hiding the brush behind her back as if that would make me forget what I had been watching intently for five minutes. "How long have you been there?"

I laughed at her shock. It always made me crack up whenever she cussed, a habit from Emmett and me, I guess. I'll be the first to admit I have a bit of a potty mouth. "Four minutes and 58 seconds." I saw the flush rise in her cheeks, but she rolled her eyes and flicked the brush on her dresser nearby. I suddenly remembered the hibiscus in my hand and I held it up to her. "For you."

She took the lovely flower from my hand and inhaled its sweet aroma. "So you're a thief and tardy," she joked, rolling her eyes. Shit, she looked even more like Edward when she did that. Shaking that thought from my head, I could see the light in her eyes despite her comment; she was delighted I had thought to present it to her one way or the other. If there was one very un-girly thing about Renesmee, it was that she hated sappy, overly romantic stuff. Just like Bella. _Unlike_ Bella, Nessie could accept a gift every now and then; she loved everything from the flowers I gave her to the designer clothes Alice presented. It was lovely to see those chocolate eyes light up in excitement. I grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked sweetly, looking into the mirror to place the hibiscus artfully into her hair. I hoped it wouldn't stay there for long; I loved to run my fingers through her silky tresses.

"Lots of stuff," I said, winding my muscular arms around her tiny frame when she returned to me. "You, especially. How you seem to take after some kind of something from everyone in your family. How beautiful you are. How much I love you. What an amazing dancer you are…"

She giggled and playfully shoved at my chest. "Don't make fun of me, Black. I can't help it when I hear Britney."

"I was also thinking about how much you love Britney. I love that it annoys the hell out of your dad." She grinned at that, showing her full white smile behind perfectly plump, pink lips. Edward approved of Nessie's taste in music, one the many things about her he took a lot of paternal pride in. The enormous exception was Britney Spears. She told me that it was always the first thing she put on when he had interrupted us somehow, or wouldn't allow her to hunt on her own, or go to Seattle with Rose and Alice on school nights.

"Like I said," she said, her tone changing the conversation entirely. Sultry, low, beautiful. "Don't tease me. Maybe I was…practicing."

This time when her leading shove pushed me towards her bed, I followed it. The look in her eyes meant she was in the mood. I wasn't sure by her expression how far she wanted to go. She looked like she wasn't in the mood just for a few kisses and cuddles. The backs of my knees hit the edge of her fancy, expensive, extremely comfy mattress, and I sat there on the edge, watching her above me. Nessie pushed on my chest again, indicating for me to scoot back, and I obeyed. Before I knew it, she was straddling my lap, her hands grasping my shoulders before dragging me into a heated kiss.

I could kiss her for eternity; that was no exaggeration. If she wanted, I would kiss her until our jaws couldn't move any longer or we couldn't keep our eyes open. I sighed and captured her top lip between my own, then the bottom, swiped my tongue along the entrance to her mouth. She pulled back, denying me.

"Who's the tease now?" I gasped. Nessie giggled and trailed her plump lips across my jaw line. I hope she didn't mind the stubble that I hadn't bothered to shave this morning. Apparently not, because she let out the most adorable little noise that vibrated against my skin when she closed her lips over my sensitive pulse. I vaguely noticed in the background that the song had changed to "I Wanna Go." _ I wanna go all the way takin' out my freak tonight, I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind. _

"I thought of you when I heard this earlier, Jake," she whispered now directly into my ear. Her sweet breath tickled the inside of my ear deliciously and I shivered the way only she could make me. "I want to do it. Tonight."

At that moment she ground her slim hips into mine, and I couldn't stop the immediate groan of pleasure that rose from the back of my throat. On top of that she placed her tiny hand on my cheek and I immediately her images of us together, really together. I moaned again and looked directly into her now smoldering gaze. "Nessie…are you sure?"

Edward was going to literally rip my head off. Nessie might not be able to stop him this time. It might take the combined force of Nessie, Bella, and Jasper for emotional control and maybe even Emmett for physical resistance. Shit, shit, shit.

Nessie must have noticed my worry. She changed her thoughts to ask what I was thinking about.

"Your dad is going to kill me for good this time," I strangled, partly in fear, part arousal.

She looked amused and irritated at the same time. "Jacob, don't worry about him. If he's going to take you down, he'll have to go through me."

I gasped painfully. "Don't say that."

She looked upset that she had caused me pain. "I'm sorry, baby. But I love you, too, remember? You're not the only one who's willing to do anything for someone else. So…please? He can't control us any longer. He'll always be my dad. He'll always want me celibate or at least married, first. I don't want to be married yet. I just want _you_."

My heart melted. I couldn't deny her anything she wanted. If she was positive about this, then so was I. in response I let my fingers thread through the perfect curls at the nape of her neck, pulling her head towards mine with renewed heat. She grinned against my lips, letting our tongues mingle this time when I silently asked permission. We kissed for what felt like forever until she pulled away for air, taking advantage of the time to pull my tank top over my head. When it was thrown across the room she pushed at my shoulders so forcefully she didn't need my assistance. I smirked up at her as I settled my large hands at her tiny waist. "You always did like to play rough."

Nessie giggled at that. "Shame on me," she whispered. I caught the innuendo but effectively ended any coherent thought that could turn into a retort by grinding her warm center to my now growing erection. She scratched her nails, perfectly manicured, against my abs, tracing the outlines of all my muscles, across each of my nipples. I hadn't realized how sensitive they were until she scraped the squared tip of her perfect nails against them. Out of nowhere I requested, "More, Nessie. Tell me more. Show me more."

She leaned down to kiss me heatedly, simultaneously placing her warm hand at my temple, fingers curling into my neatly cropped hair. It was positively mind-blowing to feel the warmth of her lips and tongue meshing erotically with mine while at the same time hearing her thoughts about me. _I love your muscles, Jake. So big, so strong. Protective. Mine._ She punctuated her thoughts with a possessive growl that I could feel rumble against my lips.

I tore my lips away from hers to rip the shirt over her head. The fabric tousled her thick hair slightly but it only made her that much more appeasing. "You are so pretty," I murmured. She blushed at the rather juvenile word, but it was different; beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, she had heard a million times from everyone, not just me. I think pretty summed her up perfectly. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back. Nessie showed me another image, instructing me on how to take off her bra. I got it in one try. I couldn't help the smirk of male pride as I slowly slid each strap off, pulling away the lacy black garment to reveal her two perfectly symmetrical breasts.

Immediately I reached for them, brushing the underside with my fingertips, inspired by the pleased sigh she emitted, and her graceful arch into my hands, I let my thumb brush across her mauve nipple. She let out a full-on moan, the sound ringing like bells in my ears. Reveling in the sound, I forced her down so I could wrap my lips around that hardened peak. She moaned louder this time, as my hand reached towards her right breast so as not to neglect it. I massaged the firm yet supple flesh gently. She moaned into my ear and with her hand still clutched tightly in my hair thought, _Harder_.

I obeyed, squeezing more forcefully. She let out a deep groan and arched further into my hand, grinding her wet sex into my covered length. I could feel her heat through the fabric of our clothes, and I growled as I switched hand and lips. Nessie cried out my name.

Good lord, there was no better sound in the entire world. Nothing. Absolutely nothing compared to hearing my name on that ecstatic cry, a cry for more.

I couldn't deny her anything. Within half a second I had her on her back, her doe eyes staring up at me with nothing more than love and desire. I bent down and roughly kissed her, letting my tongue enter her mouth without requesting entrance and ran the tip over the roof of her mouth, tickling her. I felt her own small tongue come to life against mine, tracing the side of mine sensuously. I moaned quietly at the seductive feeling and my breath hitched when I felt her hand on my cheek once again. _Your moans are so sexy. They make me wet_. As if to emphasize her words, she lifted her hips to once again graze her center against the bulge in my shorts.

It felt so, so good. I wanted her closer, though. I made quick work of the button and zipper and peeled them off her long legs. I made space for me between them once again and began kissing her slender neck, sucking wet kisses behind her ear, knowing they wouldn't leave a mark. One of the many benefits to being half-vampire: no hickeys. She gave a sweet moan and I felt her tiny hands move from my shoulders to wrap around my torso. As much as I would love to stay in her embrace, it would have to wait until later; I had different plans for now.

I kissed my way down her perfect body, showering each bit of skin that I passed with physical affection as well as visual, across her breasts and down her flat tummy, to the top of her black panties that matched the bra that was now hanging precariously on the lamp at the far corner of the room. I didn't have to take a deep breath to catch the overpowering smell of her, which was a sweet as the rest of her, only ten times better. I couldn't help what I was going to do next.

To her complete and utter surprise I trailed my tongue over the soft fabric, tracing her slit. Her resulting cry was the best so far, my name mixed with excitement, anticipation, arousal. Wanting to taste her even better, I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties and tugged them down her smooth, slender legs.

She was now completely open to me, absolutely breathtaking. "Nessie," I moaned, ducking my head to kiss her shaking thighs, trail my tongue over the sensitive flesh. I kissed my way further up her thigh, across her small mound that was trimmed to a thin strip of brown curls down the center, finally planting an open-mouthed kiss to her clit. She jumped and cried out my name, her hand coming down to rake through my hair.

Not entirely sure of what I was doing, I reached out with my tongue to wiggle her clit, relishing the sounds she made. "Fuck, Nessie, you have no idea how hard you make me when you say my name like that." I trailed my tongue down and dipped it into her opening, and I instantly became addicted to her honey-like juices that surrounded my probing tongue. "You taste amazing," I said against her. The rumbling of my voice, deeper than normal with arousal, vibrated against her sensitive sex.

She cried out in ecstasy, and as I learned my way around her, I found a rhythm between suckles, kisses, and licks, until I brought her over to her first orgasm. Her fluids exploded around my tongue inside her, and her heels dug into my back so hard it almost hurt. Her hips delicately bucked into my face as I helped her ride out her release by replacing my tongue with one long finger, and instead attached my lips to her clit, sucking hard.

"Jake, oh Jake! Shit!" she cried out. I chanced a glance up at her. I hadn't until now for fear of busting my nut right then and there. Her face was even more amazing that usual, her lips forming my name around them over and over again. I felt her internal muscles clamp around my finger as she came once again, and I really almost did come with the combined senses of her sex milking my finger, her sweet voice calling my name, the sight of her face twisted with pleasure, and the smell and taste of her come. I climbed back up her body and let her taste herself on my lips.

Nessie had hardly calmed down when she reached for my shorts with trembling hands. Somehow, she managed to undo the button and pulled down the zipper so I could slip out of them. She grasped my length in her hands and began to pump slowly up and down. There was no stopping that moan, no possible way to keep my hips from pushing into her supple hands. She brought one hand up to my cheek and imagined me inside her. I groaned again and she thrust her hips up so that he wet sex met my hard length. "Oh, my God," I moaned helplessly, seeking more of her heat.

"I'm ready, Jacob. We can do it," she assured, tugging at my hair to bring our lips together more softly than what they had been most of the night.

I broke apart from her. "It's going to hurt," I told her remorsefully. On top of her being a virgin, I wasn't the smallest guy in the locker room; very proportional to the rest of my frame.

"I don't care. It'll hurt now and it'll hurt in ten years if we don't do it by then. What will hurt more is if you aren't inside me in the next fifteen seconds," she said, a deadest look in her lust-darkened eyes.

I nodded; I couldn't say no. I positioned myself to her entrance, moaning as the tip met her wet lips. "I love you, Nessie," I reminded before we did this for good.

Nessie smiled gently, as if she understood. "I love you, Jake."

Without a second thought I plunged into her, inch by inch.

I grit my teeth together so hard it would take the Jaws of Life to pry them apart. She was So. Fucking. Tight. I told her this and she moaned in response, working herself to take me. At some point I felt her barrier break and she gasped, a different gasp than those earlier. Pain. I was causing her pain.

"Nessie, Nessie I'm so sorry. We can stop. Do you want me to stop?" I grumbled, already starting to pull out of her.

She gripped my slim hips with her strong little hands and held me still. "So help me God, Jacob, if you stop I will punch you so hard your werewolf skin won't heal."

It would have made me laugh if we were in any situation but this one. I nodded and kept pressing until I was fully inside her. I gave her a moment to adjust and just when I thought I wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, she moved her hips ever so slightly, so that I moved inside her. I gasped. The grip of her around me was the most wonderful, exciting feeling I had ever experienced. "Oh, Nessie."

"Jake," she moaned like an angel. "More; harder, faster." She placed her hands on my cheeks. _Make me come, Jake._

I didn't take a second thought as I pulled back and entered her again. She moaned happily and wrapped her nimble legs around my trim waist and her arms around my shoulders. I held myself up on one forearm and reached the other to run my fingers through those silky copper curls. The flower had since fallen out, long forgotten. She didn't need anything as comical as a flower to make her look better. She outshone the flower easily.

I'm not sure how much time passed until I started to feel for sure that I couldn't last much longer. A couple of minutes, at the most. "Nessie, baby, I'm going to come."

"Wait for me, Jake," she whispered hastily into my ear. She dragged her hand over my skin, which didn't help my situation in the least. She let her fingers wrap in the little hair that I had and I saw my hand trailing down her body, which had the lightest sheen of sweat possible covering it, and pressing my fingers to her clit.

I moaned and did as she showed me, rubbing the little nub in circles, over and over again.

"Jake!" She cried suddenly, and out of nowhere I felt her muscles flutter around me as they had earlier with my finger. The sensation was about as intense as my mind could take, and as I came with a low growl and a long moan, I think I blacked out for about two seconds. I collapsed onto Nessie below me, knowing she could take my weight. She welcomed it by wrapping her arms around my waist as we blew hot air into each other's necks.

When we came down from our highs, I felt warm pride settle over me as I remembered that I had actually made her come, and before me at that. To her slight displeasure, I slid off and out of her, but gathered her into my arms at once. "Love you, pretty Nessie."

She grunted, and I could tell she was already falling asleep. I took her grunt to be my words reciprocated and I nuzzled into her hair before allowing the darkness to settle over me as well.

The next morning I awoke before sunup. I hated to wake Nessie, but I needed to leave before the Cullens returned from their trip to the mountains later in the morning. I gently shook her awake to inform her of my plans. She groaned unhappily and tried to get me to snuggle back in bed with her. As much as I wanted to, I valued my life more that a morning full of afterglow.

"We have a long time, sweetheart," I mumbled into her hair as I tugged on my shorts and shirt. "One morning won't hurt."

She sat up in bed and didn't even bother to cover herself when the sheet fell to her waist. I liked that.

"I'll miss you," she murmured sweetly. I gave her a chaste kiss goodbye before I headed for the door.

Just as I was about to open her bedroom door, I turned to eye the room. "You should probably clean up around here. I think the sex smell is pretty much gone, but…" I trailed off, eyeing the bra hanging from the lamp.

Nessie giggled the rolled her eyes. I saw Edward again. I fought not to cringe. I hope that instinct would go away over time, when this became more routine. "Yeah, you're right." She sighed, feigning despair. "I guess this gives me one more reason for a day of Britney. First you have to leave, and now I have to clean." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting for real now. I wished she would take them away. I didn't like to see her upset, more than anything.

I laughed, walking over to the bed to give her one more kiss, wiping the pout away. "I expect those dance moves to be pristine when I come back."

"Don't hold it against me if they're not," she replied. Her eyes lit up. "Get it? _Hold it against me_?"

I grinned. She was so cute. "If they are, though, you're gonna _gimme more_ of you."

She squealed and hopped out of bed racing into my arms. "Don't worry Jake. You're gonna get _a_ _piece of me_."

I hugged her naked body and fought off my growing arousal. "Okay, enough Britney innuendos!" I exclaimed, faking exasperation. I looked down at her, my pretty Nessie. "I love you," I said before leaning down the foot and two inches it took to make our lips meet.

"I love you."

…

A/N: Yeah, yeah, sappy ending. But seriously, this is my longest one-shot ever. I hope you made it through. I would love to write more twilight, but only if I know people are going to read it. Please leave a review! Thanks to everyone for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all I would like to thank all of you who gave me wonderful reviews and sent me PM's that seriously fed my ego! Haha every comment is appreciated, and upon request from a lot of people, I decided to write a second and final chapter to kind of conclude the (once) one-shot. It's not as sexy as the previous chapter, but maybe it is in its own way…I'll let you decide. And leave me a review to tell me your thoughts!

…

_That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up.  
>-Walt Disney<em>

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie in the main house the rainy afternoon a little over a month after that glorious morning; our first morning waking up next to one another after we made love for the first time. The mere thought made me shudder and my pants become suddenly a bit too snug for comfort. I was suddenly very thankful that Edward and the rest of the Cullen gang were visiting the Denali clan for a couple of days. Somehow daddy Edward hadn't found out about Ness' and my little secret. She must have employed the help of Bella in our desperation for secrecy…for a little while.

I lay stretched parallel to the arm of the couch with my socked feet crossed at the ankles on the coffee table in front of me. Nessie sat curled against my side wearing nothing more than one of my sweatshirts and a pair of hot pink underwear with some Victoria's Secret slogan on the ass, and her small arms wrapped loosely around my waist. She snuggled her nose into my chest and sighed sweetly. The scene was completely innocent and simultaneously so sexy I could barely stand it.

I could honestly say that my life was perfect in this moment. This moment in which Nessie and I were alone and love almost physically swam around us like the sweet, heady scent of fresh flowers on a slick, hazy summer afternoon. The feeling wafted around my head and seeped into my skin as I soaked in the unlimited time I had with my Nessie for the rest of the day and the following morning with greedy satisfaction. This beauty curled up against me was really, truly _mine_ now. No other man would be able to take from her what I had. No other man could give back to her what I had to offer, in more ways than one. And to think, I had forever with her. Forever; just her and me. Once upon a time in my more juvenile stage, before I knew the truths of the legends of my people, the word forever just about gave me a heart attack. Forever was a long time to spend with one person. Now, with Ness, I positively relished in it.

"Jake?"

Her voice came as a slight surprise to me; we were so warm and content I had half expected for her to be asleep. I smiled to myself and nuzzled my face into her voluminous ringlets, savoring the sound of perfectly clear, high soprano voice that said my name so beautifully. "What is it baby?" I questioned. Her previously relaxed body tensed ever so slightly, maybe only enough that I could tell, but I noticed one way or another. My own thoughts grew a little worried. "Nessie, what's the matter?" I pressed gently.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If I weren't so worried I might have leaned down and kissed her after tasting her sweet breath that now lingered in the air. "Jake…" she began, but trailed off, as if she weren't entirely sure how to continue.

Sincerely worried now, I tilted her chin up to look me in the eye. "Tell me, Nessie. Whatever it is, I won't be mad. I promise."

Her doe eyes searched my face as if looking for any kind of hidden uncertainty. She reached up and smoothed my furrowed brow with a gentle swipe of her thumb, and the wrinkles instantly disappeared. "Jake," she started again, and this time I knew she would continue. "I need to ask you something. And promise, _promise_ you won't freak out and jump to conclusions."

I grasped her hand and held it in my own, resting it above my thumping heart. "I promise, Nessie," I said quietly.

Nessie nodded and glanced at our joined hands. "Do you think I can, you know…" she stopped and sighed, "um, have babies? Or get pregnant, or whatever? I mean, it's been over a month since our first time and…"

I just stared at her. What was she implying? Did she think she was pregnant? We hadn't…oh, fucking shit we hadn't! How could I be such an idiot? How was I going to explain this to Edward? God, first I deflower his daughter in his own house and now I knocked her up! Fuck, I was in some deep, deep shit.

"Jake?" she questioned, looking up at me with concerned eyes. Our eyes met and my shocked face must have done all the talking for me, with my eyes wide, blank expression and my jaw hanging open like an idiot. "Damn it, Jake, I said no jumping to conclusions!"

I still just stared at her. "You – you're _not_ pregnant?" I assured.

She shrugged and focused her attention on the sixty-inch plasma about eight feet in front of us. It didn't take my imprint-senses to help me figure out she was getting angry.

I wished they would kick in and help me figure out _why_ she was.

I decided not to push the subject when a new thought entered my whirling mind. What was I assuring myself? Having babies was the whole point of imprinting. Why was I so relieved that she wasn't pregnant with my baby? My heart skipped a beat. _Nessie_, carrying _my_ baby; it was literally meant to be, it was destiny. Like I had so many years ago with Bella, I now pictured the healthy glow that would emit from her porcelain skin and angelic features, her tummy softly rounded with a growing child. _Mine_.

I couldn't stop the undoubtedly possessive growl that passed my lips as I suddenly had the urge to completely _devour_ my girlfriend. My arousal was literally growing by the second as I leaned down and attached my lips and teeth and tongue to her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking my way around her pearl-like skin. She gasped and I gave another low growl, actually licking her throat in a long, wet swipe of my tongue.

To my utter surprise and dismay she shoved me away. "Stop it, Jacob." Nessie scooted away from my body a foot or so and brought her knees to her chest, pulling my/her too-big sweatshirt over them to her ankles.

I was so confused. She had never said no before. I immediately searched my memories for when I might have done something wrong. I couldn't come up with anything, so I had no choice but to ask. "What is it, Nessie?" I could still see the mental picture, and it made me more and more elated by the second.

She didn't beat around the bush. "Would it be so bad for me to have your baby?" she questioned in a blunt, irritated tone. "Is that not the whole point of the imprinting thing? I'm meant to be the mother of your children." She paused and took a deep breath, averting her eyes to the other side of the room. "And you haven't seemed to consider the fact that I'm half vampire. What if I can't have kids and I'm barren for all eternity? I'll have failed you as an imprint. As a girlfriend or wife or whatever I may or may not become with you." She was on the verge of tears at this point, and all I wanted to do was to hold her. The previous feeling of elation was slowly deflating out of me like a balloon being pinched at the end as air was let out. At the same time, however, I did not feel sad.

"Oh Ness, honey, come here," I coaxed, and she couldn't seem to resist the warmth and protection of my outstretched arms. She sniffled and sighed in defeat, crawling back to me and sat on my lap perpendicular to me, our chests pressed together tightly as we wrapped our arms around each other's waists. Burying her face into my chest she allowed the tears to fall, but I knew she was inevitably listening. "Nessie, give me something to prove that you can't get pregnant. You get a few, um, periods every year which, according to Carlisle, isn't entirely uncommon in human girls your age. You're now fully matured in every sense." I reached down and tilted her chin up with my fingers and wiped away a stray tear. "And even if it turns out you can't, then we will both be fine. Completely fine. I have no objection to spending the rest of our lives with you and only you. I love you, and you are perfect in every way."

Nessie moved her arms around my neck and unconsciously nuzzled my warm skin with nose. "Oh, Jake, I love you too. I don't deserve someone like you."

"You're perfect, Ness," I repeated to her again, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Baby or no baby, we'll always have each other. Right now, _you_ are _my_ baby."

It was enough of a joke, so to speak, that it made her crack a watery smile. She stroked my neck with her soft little hands and I instantly got a mental picture that made my breath catch in my throat in combination of shock, awe, and absolute love. The picture was of us together on the beach in La Push, caressing together her very pregnant belly as her skirt floated lazily around her knees in the gusty ocean breeze and the waves crashed around us in melodic perfection. _I want one, Jake. I want it so, so bad. And obviously I want it to be yours. Imagine me, carrying your baby. Don't you want it, too?_

I kissed her. She gasped softly in surprise but quickly recovered, kissing me back with equal intensity. My fingers tangled in her long curls and hers were grasping the front of my shirt in tight fists. "I don't think you know what that image does to me, Ness." I kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter to me as my lips made their way down her jaw and neck. I brought them back up and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Of course I want it. I want it as badly as you do. Seeing that picture makes it where it takes all of my self control to not take you right here and now. If you don't believe me, feel."

I hadn't expected her to really do it. She reached down with a small pale hand and cupped my growing erection through my sweatpants. I bit my lip and kissed her again, soft and slow this time.

We were slowly building ourselves up again as our sweet chaste kisses remained slow but grew in depth, tongues colliding with each other in sensual dances. I was so into our kisses and so uneager for them to stop I barely registered her calling my name in the limited time between kisses. "Jake…"

"Hm?" I grunted, not wanting the moment to be broken. She turned her head and breathed deeply. I didn't think anything of it and kissed my way right below her ear where I sucked the skin between my teeth and bit ever so softly.

"Jake, I – "

And without warning, she sprung off my lap with vampire speed, and was gone not but a second before I heard a horrible sound that registered in my barely-functioning, sex-fogged mind as the product of at least two options, and both highly unlikely for my half-vampire girlfriend. But one of them, I assumed, had to be true.

I just didn't know which one.

…

Yay for bad cliffhanger ending. Except I don't think this counts as a cliffhanger because a cliffhanger implies that there will be another chapter. And there won't be unless I get at least like twenty reviews on this. Haha please leave a comment, they are beneficial not only to my confidence but to my productivity.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seriously, y'all are so incredibly awesome! As promised, I'm updating with a third (and yes, eventually more) chapter since I got over the 20 reviews! They really inspired me to continue with this story even though I said I wasn't. Oh and check out my other Twilight fic if you get the chance. Thank you so much again.

…

I rushed after Nessie and found her bent over the toilet holding back her hair while she threw up her last meal which, unfortunately for me, was a good eight ounces of deer blood. Fighting not to add my contribution of pastrami on rye, I gently took her hair from her grasp and stroked her back as comfortingly as I could. She threw up once more and finally stopped, panting, and with a shaky hand reached up to flush.

Delicately wiping the corner of her mouth, Ness looked up at me with an apologetic glance. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I – that's never happened before."

"Don't apologize, it's ok," I shushed her. I scooped her into my arms and sat her on the marble countertop. Opening the medicine cabinet, I pulled out a brand new toothbrush and uncapped a tube of toothpaste, squeezing an appropriate amount on the brush before handing it to her. She took it gratefully and scrubbed her mouth vigorously. I just watched her, eyes rimmed red and her skin more pale than normal, her usual flush gone.

Nessie leaned over and spit in the sink, and I handed her a little cup of Listerine to rinse with. When she was completely cleaned up, I moved to stand between her legs, wrapping my arms around her waist, and she leaned her forehead on my collarbone, fingers fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"What does this mean, Jake?" she asked. I could sense the worry in her voice, the distress, the need to _know_. "Is this just another first for me? Am I just sick with the flu or something? Or what if I am… pregnant?"

I forgot how to breathe for a moment. Either one was a possibility. "I don't know, Ness," was the only answer I could give her. I thought about what would happen if she was pregnant. I would have to get a full time job. It would make going to college difficult. Even though I knew Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens would be more than happy to pay for everything, I still wanted to be the provider for my family.

But I couldn't leave Forks for good. I had to stay close to the reservation and the pack. Which complicated things, since there wasn't much employment/educational opportunity in this tiny town. We would have to figure some things out, for sure.

Our eyes met and I traced her bottom lip with my thumb, and she kissed the pad of it gently. I replaced my thumb with my lips, brushing hers softly, comfortingly, as we contemplated. Pulling back slightly, I whispered, "You know, there's only one way to find out…"

Nessie took a shaky breath and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm scared Jake."

The last time she had uttered words even similar to those had been the first time I took her cliff diving, when she was about fifteen in appearances. The memory flashed before my eyes like it was yesterday, and even in the present circumstances I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up slightly.

"_Jake, are you completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent sure about this?" she asked warily._

_We were about ten feet from the edge of the highest jumping cliff in La Push when she stopped, our outstretched arms connected by our held hands, snow white against light russet, small in large. I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent," I assured, tugging her closer to the drop-off. _

_I could hear her breathing pick up slightly, her milky chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly. I was somewhat surprised to see her reacting so cautiously to the prospect of cliff-jumping, as she was rarely reserved when it came to adventurous, adrenaline-rushing activities. I flashed another reassuring smile and scooped her up in my arms without warning, carrying her further to the drop, her warm bikini-clad body pressed against my bare chest. _

_Ness squealed and slapped my ass playfully. "If there weren't the possibility that you would trip and toss me to my death over this cliff you would so be pantsed right now!" she warned, snapping the elastic band of my basketball shorts against my skin. I laughed as she pretended to pout in my strong arms, crossing her own thin limbs over her chest and jutting her lower lip out. _

_We reached the jumping place and I watched her glance down at the crashing waves, goose bumps suddenly erupting across the arms that were now clinging around my neck. Her head snapped up to look me in the eyes and I saw the fear amidst the chocolate swirls. With my hands preoccupied, I nuzzled her cheek with my nose. "Everything will be fine, Nessie. Would I ever do anything that would come close to harming you?" She averted her eyes to my chest as the silent answer passed between us. "Why are you so nervous about this, anyways?"_

_She sighed and placed her palm above my heart. "It's stupid, really," she muttered, leaning her head on my shoulder. _

_I sat down on the cold rock and continued to hold her in our friendly embrace, wrapping my arms more fully around her waist now and resting my head on top of hers. "Whatever it is, I'm positive it's not stupid. Just tell me, Ness."_

_My imprint kept her hand over my heart for a moment before sliding it to my neck, and I saw a human Bella jumping over a similar cliff, and me dragging her, apparently lifeless, body out of the ocean. I shut my eyes and unwillingly reminisced the actual memory. Nessie's voice drew me out of my remembrance. _

"_See, stupid. I know my mom was human when that happened, and I'm virtually indestructible, but I just… can't shake the picture."_

"_I won't let that happen, Ness," I promised, squeezing her to me in a hug. "You don't have to do this if you don't want, sweetheart. I'm sorry I pressured you in the first place," I added when we had pulled away slightly. _

_She glanced back at what she could see of the open water and shook her head. "No. I want to do this. I _need_ to do this." She looked back up at me. "Don't let go, Jake."_

"_I won't." There was no way in hell I would._

_Standing back up, I cradled her against me and finally walked to the very edge of the cliff. She had one hand on my chest and the other curled into the hair at the nape of my neck. I felt that hand grip the roots even harder as she saw just how immense the drop was. "Still want to do this?"_

_She smiled up at me. "I'm scared Jake. But I'm no coward." She looked back down. "Go on three."_

_I grinned and nodded. Taking a few steps back, we looked at each other. _

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_Three!"_

_I ran. She gripped. We laughed. We flew._

"Wait here," she whispered, jumping off the counter and was up the stairs in the blink of an eye. She came back down not a minute later donning a pair of jeans and flip flops, a pair of keys in her hand.

We traipsed to the garage and she hopped into the driver's seat of perhaps the most inconspicuous car in the Cullens' possession, Alice's black Mini Cooper. I was assuming for anonymity's sake, that we were headed for Port Angeles, where hopefully we would be under the disguise of a few thousand more people. My suspicions were confirmed when she turned left rather than right onto the main road.

Never one for silence in the car, Nessie reached for the radio and barked a humorless jingle of laughter as "I Wanna Go" filled the little car. She looked at me and reached for my hand. "Oh, the irony," she commented over the loud music. I smiled and shook my head, grasping her hand for dear life as blurs of green and gray flashed by us.

Forty five minutes later found us in the parking lot of a drug store in Port Angeles, neither wanting to take the first step towards the entrance of the shop. Nessie sighed. "Well, come on, boyfriend. It's now or never."

My hand was shaking slightly as I reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. I walked around the front of the car and reached my hand out for her to take, and together we walked into the store hand in hand.

The sliding doors opened for us and we glanced towards the ceiling in search of signs declaring something feminine in nature. We found the aisle and crouched in front of the seemingly endless choices of pregnancy tests. I felt Nessie squeeze my hand tightly. "There's so many," she pointed out the obvious. "How do we know which one?"

Without waiting for an answer (which is just as well, considering I didn't have one), and true to her upbringing, she grabbed the most expensive one, and immediately marched us to the cashier, a woman of about fifty. I could almost hear the mental scolding _tsk tsk tsk_ by the way she studied our faces, neither of which looked much older than eighteen, if that. Nessie slammed a twenty on the counter, and without waiting for her change, practically raced for the door. I followed like a good dog.

We made it home and she dumped her purse on the couch and dug the box out of the white plastic bag, studying it with intensity. A few seconds later she focused her gaze on me, still standing near the door. "I just pee on the stick, and then we wait for three minutes. Do you want in there or out here?"

"Just call me in there after you've peed," I said quietly. My stomach was in knots as she made her way to the toilet, and I thought I might be sick when I heard the toilet flush.

The door opened and she stood there, her eyes wide. "You can come in now." I slowly made my way to her. "About two minutes left, now," she whispered when I reached her. Ness pulled me into a tight embrace, burying her face into my abdomen. "I can't watch, Jake."

Truthfully, neither could I, so I stared at our entwined forms in the mirror, stroking her hair and pressing soft kisses there. The clock on the wall ticked on slowly, so slowly…

Finally it was time. I squeezed her and slowly let my arms loosen around her. She turned to face the mirror with me, and picked up the slim stick from the marble counter, covering the result with her palm.

"On three?" she said hesitantly, making eye contact with me in the mirror. I nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

She uncovered the screen, and together we stared down at the digital words.

_Not Pregnant_.

We both let out similar breaths of relief and sorrow, little half-sobs of grief and thanks. Without looking at the test again, she curled her fist around the plastic, which shattered it into thousands or unrecognizable pieces. Opening her hand over the sink, she rinsed it down the sink, and then washed her hands. Turning back to me, she gripped a little bit of my shirt between her delicate fingers. "At least we know now," she whispered. She stood on her tip toes to press a kiss right beneath my chin.

"Nessie…" I began, running my hands down her arms. She had never been the emotional type, but the fact that I couldn't really tell how she was processing this news troubled me a bit. "Ness, don't you want to talk about this?"

She shook her head and trailed more kisses along my jaw. The fact that she was slightly guarded was one of the things I loved most about Renesmee. I was certainly enjoying her preferred method of communication at this moment, but I could tell she was upset despite what she implied. She would have to talk it out at some point.

"Ness – " I tried again, but she cut me off with a hard press of her lips to mine.

When I was effectively shut up she whispered in my ear, "Please, Jake, I promise we'll talk about this later. But I need you right now. All of you," she trailed off, her index finger drawing a line between my pecs, down my tight abdominal muscles, even further down...

I couldn't say no. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch, one place we hadn't done it yet. I watched her lay on the plush leather seductively, slowly dragging her sweatshirt over her head. I was treated to her flawless skin inch by inch, and when it was finally off and she was reaching for the button on her jeans, I took over, unhooking it and pulling them down her slim legs. Nessie was left before me on the couch in nothing but her hot pink underwear and white bra.

She licked her lips and reached for me. "You're a little overdressed," she noticed, nearly ripping my shirt off my heated body and my sweatpants down my legs. I didn't let her tug down my boxers as I attached my mouth on the swell of her left breast. She moaned quietly and grasped my hair, trying to force my lips and tongue to where she wanted them most on her breast. I successfully removed her bra and panties, and she my boxers, and for a while we teased each other with light strokes and heady kisses leaving us drunk on the other.

"No more foreplay," she rasped, tugging my hips toward hers. "I need you now, Jacob."

My brain was still somewhat functioning enough to remember part of the reason we were in this situation to begin with. "Ness, all the condoms are at your place."

She kissed me and I almost forgot my own name. "It doesn't matter. We found that out today." She dragged her sex against me and I groaned. "Just fuck me, Jake. That's all I'm asking for right now. Make me forget."

We both forgot. About everything, even if it was for that time alone.

…

It was a couple of weeks later, and all of the Cullens were back in Forks for the time being. Ness had been acting normal since that night, and there had been only one more instance of her being sick, a couple of hours before everyone returned. We attributed it to some strange bug, (I jokingly suggested she had taken in some bad blood), which she found only partly amusing.

The rain pattered softly outside, sliding in thousands of little rivers down the large glass windows of the Cullen main house. Other than Edward sitting cuddled with Bella in the armchair, making little faces at each other, Esme reading in the rocker, and Carlisle in his study upstairs, we were alone. The rest were hunting.

"Gross, aren't they?" Nessie joked, plopping next to me on the couch with a sandwich, knowing full well they could hear her.

Edward rolled his eyes in his typical fashion. "Come, darling." He sprang to his feet with Bella in his arms, who squealed with surprise. "Let's go be "gross" in private."

She giggled, taking note of Renesmee's disgusted face. "Oh Edward, you're scarring our poor daughter for life," she admonished, but was silenced when his lips attached to her neck.

"I think I need to vomit," Nessie complained, rolling her eyes exactly like Edward.

Suddenly, it wasn't a joke.

Dropping her sandwich to the floor, Nessie raced to the toilet for the third time in two weeks.

"Renesmee, sweetie!"

Esme had neglected her book at once, and stood outside the closed bathroom door as we both listened to her retch. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"I don't feel good, Nana," she said quietly, almost childishly.

Ever the concerned grandmother, Esme hugged Nessie to her and pressed a cold hand to her forehead and pushing her hair back off her beautiful flushed face. "Why don't you go see Grandpa in his study, dear?" she ushered Nessie towards the staircase and motioned for me to follow.

I carried her up the rest of the grand flight of stairs and knocked on the door to Carlisle's office, which was opened nearly a second later. I sat Nessie on her feet and she leaned into me.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" he asked concernedly, pulling her to sit on the examination table in the corner of the room by another floor-to-ceiling window.

"Um," she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, glancing at me, and then her grandfather. "Grandpa, I think…I think I'm pregnant." She mouthed the last two words, insuring that no super-hearing vampires could eavesdrop.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly. "That is… easily testable," he said, walking to the cabinets on the opposite side of the room by his desk, and reached into the back of a bottom one, pulling out a kit.

"I already took one," Nessie murmured almost inaudibly. Even I could barely hear her. "We bought one in Port Angeles while you all were in Denali." Carlisle stared at her. "It was negative."

Carlisle seemed to have gone into doctor mode. "So I'm assuming this isn't the first time you've vomited?" He was speaking as low and fast as Nessie.

She shook her head. "Twice, before you got back. And… I don't know, I've been kind of tired lately."

He handed Ness a plastic cup with a lid. "It's not uncommon for some tests to read a false positive," he said, sighing. "This is the most accurate one available; a clinical test. Do your business in that and I'll analyze the test."

Nessie did that and came back with the cup full. When Carlisle had set everything up, he turned back to the two of us. "It will be a couple of minutes."

We nodded. Nessie clung to me as if I alone was keeping her standing. The minutes ticked by as we stood there, all of us staring out the window.

Carlisle suddenly snapped his attention to the test, read the results, and looked back at us.

"What are the results, Grandpa?" Nessie whimpered, gripping my arm impossibly tighter.

He took a deep breath and flashed us a brief smile. "Positive."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the wait! Here's chapter four. And I don't own anything and I love my readers and reviews. P.S I don't own anything.

…

Nessie literally cracked my radius as her squeezing reached a new strength. However, it was the last thing I was concerned with when the door shot open with and earsplitting bang. Edward stood there positively fuming, Bella right behind him. He didn't move; I'm not sure this has ever happened before. Edward has always been rather… aggressive when expressing his anger. He was beyond lowly growled threats, past breaking the rest of my bones. Instead, he just clenched his fists tightly at his side and said in a surprisingly normal voice, "Leave, Jacob. Now."

I opened my mouth to protest. This was big news – enormous, gigantic, life-changing news that I have not had time to even begin to process. Ness held tight to my hand, assuring me that she didn't want me to go, and she was all I cared about right now. I squeezed her little hand and chanced a glance at Bella, who had since moved into the room. I couldn't find her feelings about all this through her expression. She looked shocked more than anything, but there was something in her gold eyes that suggested a deeper emotion – was it hurt? Hurt at the fact that she and Edward had trusted us on our own and to be responsible? We had been, other than that first time, and that afternoon a couple weeks ago.

I want to sink into the floor with all those eyes on me, especially Carlisle's, who stood motionless in the corner of the room, looking like a much less murderous version of Edward. And who could blame him? I just knocked up his only grandchild. Said grandchild broke the tangible silence in the room with her sweet, soprano voice. "But – Momma, how did… I mean, how did you hear?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, and at her now-angry gaze I felt Ness cringe into me. "Nana was very concerned when you got sick, and felt we should know about it. We were over here just in time to hear the word 'positive'. _That's_ how we heard."

The feather-light pitter-patter of multiple pairs of footsteps made their way up the stairs and crowded around the doorway, which was blocked by Edward and Bella. My height advantage allowed me to see past his shoulder and into the face of Alice, and by her expression of shock, the teeniest bit of disappointment, and the undercurrent of excitement, I could tell she already knew. Looking at Emmett, Rose, and Jasper, however, I knew that they had no clue what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked tentatively. He must be going crazy with all these conflicting emotions.

Alice's eyes connected with mine and she gave me a minute nod that I took to understand she would handle her husband and siblings. "I'll explain later. I think Bells and Edward need to, um, have a talk with Jacob and Ness."

They darted out of the way as Edward spun on his heel and was out of the house before anyone could stop him. Carlisle excused himself from the room and led his family down the stairs at a normal pace. This left Ness, Bella and I alone.

"Alice is right," Bella said quietly. "We need to have a chat back at the cottage."

Bella followed in Edward's footsteps, matching his speed as she went back to her house. Renesmee let out a shaky breath and just stared out the window as a lone tear strolled down her cheek. I pulled her to me in a hug, murmuring pleas for her not to cry. She stroked my back and whispered with the slightest laugh, "I'm too happy to cry, Jake."

I heard a few relatives downstairs "aww" and let myself grin a little. I couldn't say I was really upset about the fact that my girlfriend, my imprint, was pregnant with my baby. And now I knew that at least not the whole family was against us (me); someone was on our side.

I squeezed her one last time and motioned to the room across the hall, which had a balcony from which we could escape the house without encountering the rest of her family. We jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on the ground, clasped hands, and ran towards the house.

It only took us about ten minutes, and we stood in front of the door mentally preparing for something there was no way to be prepared for. Our eyes met, and she nodded that she was ready, and we stepped through the door.

Bella and Edward were sitting next to each other on one of the couches in the living room. Edward was looking at the floor with his hand clasped in Bella's over her lap. I sighed and felt my feet carry me to the couch opposite of the one they were seated on. Nessie sat next to me and unconsciously assumed a position almost identical to Edward's, grabbing my hand and resting it over my knee. They were so similar in so many ways that it was slightly freaky. Speaking of freaky, I wondered if he was reading my mind right now. I called his name numerous times in my head, but I wasn't reassured one way or the other because there was the very high possibility that he was ignoring me. I shouted in my mind, _I impregnated your daughter! _relying very much on the hope that we were being shielded because there was no way that wouldn't get some kind of reaction. I felt a slight bit of tension release from my muscles when I realized Bella was, in fact, employing that handy shield of hers.

When roughly two minutes passed and Edward was still staring at the floor and no one else had said anything, Nessie once again broke the silence. We hadn't really prepared anything to say, fully expecting to not even get a word in between Edward's yells. But with his silence, she started the nerve-wracking conversation on what would hopefully be the right foot. "I'm sorry, Momma, Daddy."

Edward's head snapped up. "You're sorry?" he said in a dangerously soft voice. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked to the ceiling, and I knew she was willing them away. She took a deep breath. "I – I don't know what else to say," she nearly whispered.

"Maybe Jacob knows what else to say. Hm?"

My stomach dropped the way it does when you hear the teacher call your name to answer a math problem that you have no clue whatsoever how to solve. "Um. No sir, I don't." It was my turn to look at the floor.

Edward growled with disgust and sprang to his feet, pacing in front of his couch. "Well I have a few things to tell you two. You have been incredibly irresponsible, sleeping around, unprotected, no less, with each other while we're away, completely betraying our trust. We just can't believe you let this happen."

I couldn't tell if Edward was building himself up or calming himself down by letting us know what was going through his head. His pacing never ceased, and he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone else in the room. Bella took her turn to speak. "What I think your father is trying to get you to realize is that you two will practically be teen parents. You're so young, how are you supposed to know how to take care of a baby? You have such limited experience in the real world. And more than likely, your pregnancy will progress much faster than a normal one, leaving you with less time to learn."

"And they aren't even married!" Edward chimed in, throwing his hands up in frustration. Bella nodded.

At this, Nessie seemed to reach her breaking point. I hope she was thinking the same thing I was, which was that Bella couldn't be more of a hypocrite at this moment.

"Hold on. First off, _Mother_, what gives you the right to judge us as incompetent "teen" parents? Need I remind you that you yourself were _eighteen_ when you had me?" The flush that indicated her rising anger grew in her cheeks. I was glad that she was brave enough to say this, because I sure as hell didn't feel like it right now.

"And you are seven, Renesmee, _seven_!" Bella retorted with almost a shout. I cringed internally. I avoided thinking of Nessie's real age at all costs. I suddenly felt slightly dirty, perverted. But then I looked at her, her breasts that were full and round (perhaps a tiny bit fuller, or was it just my imagination?), her hips perfectly womanly, her facial features no longer childish, no more baby fat; I felt better.

Nessie scoffed as if she had just heard the most ridiculous thing to ever reach her ears. "Mom, I have the intelligence of an adult that has been to grad school five times with five different medical degrees, let alone high school! And while what everyone says, that you were well beyond your years even at eighteen, may be true, it doesn't discount the fact that you were just that – eighteen, and fresh out of high school. My real age is nothing but a number. I'm not dumb. And don't pretend like you knew any more about the "real world" than I do when you found out you were pregnant." She glanced at Edward, who had stopped walking to stand in front of his couch with crossed arms and glare at us. "And what's with you nodding when he mentioned that we aren't married. Who gives a fuck? _You_ didn't want to be married, so why is it a big deal that we aren't?"

Bella rose to her feet, and for a moment she was more like the old human Bella than I had seen in years. She sought for words to assist her, even though she knew Renesmee had not said one false thing in her little monologue. All that she needed was the flush that filled Nessie's cheeks. I knew her tough-mom resolve had faltered slightly, however, at Renesmee's words. That didn't stop her from trying to stand by her husband in what I'm sure was an agreed-upon approach to handling the conversation. "It – it still doesn't change that you aren't ready for this responsibility. You don't even have a job! And Jacob has the shop, but he's young as well, and has even sacrificed going to school for you."

This angered me. "So? The shop is getting more and more business by the month. Nessie doesn't have to get a job if she doesn't want to. And as far as school, I'll take some online classes or something later on." I stood as well, towering over everyone else. "Right now, all I know is that I want her to be happy, and I want our baby to be happy."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Edward growled, still glaring at us.

I wanted to punch a wall. I wanted to punch Edward. I even chanced a step towards him. "You know what, Edward, you're right. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. And neither does Nessie. But I do know one thing; I'm man enough to own up to the fact that maybe we fucked up, but it won't take hearing my unborn child's thoughts to make me love it. I love it right now, with all of my heart. And even if I… if I didn't," the thought was so inconceivable I could barely speak it and I shook my head to clear it of said thought, "I would _never_, in a million years, attempt to take away from her something that I know she loves so much."

I saw Edward's lip curl, and by Bella's expression, I could tell the shock of what I had just said had forced her to let her shield down. Both Edward's and my fists were shaking, ready to attack at any moment. I knew it was going to happen any second, so I took the opportunity to get my last few words in. _Hit me, break me – shit, kill me if you want, Edward. But just know that you will have to live with yourself when she hates you for all eternity for killing her baby's father. _His eyes grew wide with more anger and distress_. You have to know that we are truly sorry for disappointing you; probably I am even more so than her. But what's done is done. You can't change what's happened, or what's going to happen._

He just stared at me for a moment, before turning around and making way for the back door. As soon as he stepped foot into the backyard, he was gone.

Bella still hadn't seemed to have recovered from my words. To this day, Edward's initial reaction to the news of Renesmee is a bit of a touchy subject between them. Our eyes met, and I started to regret bringing it up. They had just angered me so much with their hypocritical criticism. Bella looked at Nessie, who had started to tear up at the subject as well, and pulled her into a hug only a mother could give. Ness buried her nose into Bella's long chestnut tresses, clutching to her with all she had and letting out a few light sobs.

"I'm sorry I was irresponsible and disappointed you, Momma," she murmured through her tears. "And I'm sorry I said those things about you."

If Bella could cry, I'm sure she would at this moment. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry for what I said, too. And you were right about a lot. I know all too well you're not dumb or immature; in fact it scares me half to death every time I realize it. I just know how excited and terrified and happy I was when I was in your situation, and I just want you to know that you'll always have me, okay?"

They pulled back and Bella wiped away the wet marks on Nessie's rosy cheeks delicately with her thumbs. She turned to me now and I couldn't help embracing her as well. "I'm sorry too, Bells. For bringing up… you know."

Bella sighed, releasing me. "It's all right, Jake." She looked at the two of us. "I have to go find him. Don't expect us home until the morning."

We nodded, and I grabbed Nessie's hand. She leaned onto my arm as we watched her mother sprint in a beige-brown blur into the woods. When she was gone Nessie turned to me. "I need a bath."

I leaned down and kissed her gently, scooping her into my arms and carrying her up the stairs to her bathroom. I ran the water into the deep tub, turning the faucet all the way to the left (what is scalding to a human feels pleasantly hot to us), and poured in plenty of gardenia-scented bubble bath. Although I didn't have much patience for baths, I got in behind her and let her lean against my chest, massaging shampoo and conditioner into her hair. I even managed to get a laugh out of her when I complained that she kept falling asleep and that I would get bored if she didn't stay awake. She dunked her head to rinse out the conditioner and stood, water dripping from her glorious body. Although I was dying to look at her front (for a number of reasons now) she kept her back toward me, grabbing the towel off the rack on the wall and strolling into her closet to find pajamas. I dried myself off and found a pair of clean boxers already waiting for me on the bed, and got under the covers. Between the huge argument, the bath, and the lulling rain that had just begun, I was suddenly exhausted.

Nessie joined me a minute later with her hair combed and a simple cotton nightgown that reached the top of her knees covering her body. She climbed in and snuggled next to me, so that we were face to face. I readjusted so that my left arm rested underneath her head and my right one over her waist. We just looked at each other for a minute before Nessie sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for being so wonderful, Jake," she said quietly.

I smiled and nudged my nose against hers. "Right back at ya, babe."

Ness smiled gently and opened her eyes, stroking my back softly, comfortingly. "You know what's weird?"

I kissed her. "What?"

"I don't feel like I'm pregnant. It just doesn't feel real, to know that I have someone else inside me. It's too incomprehensible," she explained. There was a pause and she just continued to stroke my skin as she hesitated. "I feel like I kind of know what my mom must have felt, but I'm a million times better off. Because I know that you'll never, ever, hurt our baby, Jake."

"Never," I whispered, kissing her cheek. We smiled at each other, and she closed her eyes again. A few moments later, I saw tears clinging to her long dark eyelashes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Nessie took a deep, shaky breath. "It's just… it's a horrible, horrible feeling to know that even for the first few months of my unborn life, my dad didn't want me. That he wanted to kill me. I mean, it's a terrible feeling to know that any one person doesn't want you for one reason or another. I understand you not wanting me at first, because all you knew was that you thought you were in love with my mom like you're in love with me, and that I, and monstrous abomination, had killed her. But now that I have a baby inside of me, that's half you and half me, I can't imagine doing anything to _kill_ it." I didn't have anything to say. I felt so low for bringing up the sore subject. I started to apologize, but she cut me off. "Don't apologize. It's in the very back of my mind more often than not, anyways. At least it has been more and more since I've gotten older, learned the ways of the world." She gave a dry laugh.

I brought my arm that was resting on her waist up to stroke her cheek gently with my fingertips. "I promise that I will never in our eternity together hurt you…" I trailed my hand down her body to rest on her tummy, "or baby Black. And you know that your dad loves you, too. He wouldn't be reacting the way he has if he didn't love you with every ounce of his being. Trust me."

Nessie gave me a watery smile and reached up to kiss me. "I love you so much, Jacob."

"I love you, Ness." She turned around so that her back was flush to my chest, and my hand instantly went to her flat tummy once again.

A few moments later, she groaned and stuffed her face into the plush pillow. "What?" I questioned immediately, wondering if something was already going wrong.

"We have to face Aunt Alice tomorrow!"

…

I am so so sorry about how long it has taken me to update this. And for future reference, let me just say something real quick about myself. I figured out I'm not a goal-driven person. This new self-awareness has allowed me to see that posting on my profile deadlines for myself to have new chapters posted on other stuff isn't going to stop me from not doing it. With that in mind, my main motivation is feedback, which is why I love posting new chapters on this story so much, because y'all are so supportive and leave awesome reviews! Keep up the good work and leave some more :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll leave this one short (well, the A/N, at least since the chapter's kinda long, especially for me); here's chapter 5, with probably my shortest update ever! It's M right of the bat, people, so beware.

…

The groggy haze of what I'm sure were blissful dreams was slowly pulled away from me as my eyes fluttered open. The light of dawn was seeping into the room and onto the walls, which offered me a gentle awakening. I felt my lips smile at the peacefulness of the quiet room and the pleasure that continuously shot up my spine. I heard an involuntary groan pass my lips and I blinked slowly, looking down and _holy shit_ this wonderful, fantastic girlfriend of mine has her head between my legs and her lips around my dick.

I groan again.

She looks up and her sparkling brown eyes meet mine. A gentle flush rises in her cheeks when she realizes that I'm finally awake, and she plants a soft kiss where the head meets my length without breaking our eye contact. "Am I doing this right, Jake?" she whispers softly, slowly trailing her tongue down my length.

I can't stop my hand from floating down to lightly grip her hair, pushing the long curls, slightly unruly from sleep, from her face. "Let's just say I forgot you've never done this before," I manage to say. The sight of her lips fluttering up and down my shaft is almost as pleasurable as the feeling of it. She giggles lowly. "You don't have to do it, Ness, real – "

I lost my words when she suddenly engulfed the tip in her hot, wet mouth, and started sucking with just the right amount of pressure. There was no stopping the sudden moan that covered the rest of my sentence, and those words were replaced by the only two left in my vocabulary. "Fuck, Ness."

She looked up with me still in her mouth, her eyes bright and smiling at the knowledge of the effect she had on me. It took all my willpower not to come right then and there, down her throat. As much as I was sure she wouldn't mind, I would never subject her to that. Before any such thing happened, I moved my hand from her hair to her chin and pulled her up to meet me for a deep kiss. I felt her straddle my hips and before I knew it she was sinking down onto me.

My jaw dropped a bit, both in pleasure and awe. The tight, wet feeling of her around me would never become routine; every time felt new in some kind of way. Her moans were high pitched and sweet as she swiveled her hips, her perfect breasts jiggling slightly with every thrust. I was perfectly content to lay back and observe every inch of her beautiful body, something I haven't gotten the chance to do before now, as I was always on top. My hands traveled up the back of her thighs to rest on her hips as her small hands roamed my chest and torso. Our moans filled the room as more daylight crept into the room, lighting up her body all the more.

"Jake…" she murmured, resting her hands on my pecs as she suddenly picked up the pace of her thrusts. We both moaned loudly at the change of rhythm and I suddenly sat up, one hand assisting her hips as they moved faster over me and the other flung behind me for support. She cried out as the new angle made me press that special spot inside her that made her lose all control. I couldn't take my eyes off her face as she moved twice more over me before her sounds of ecstasy filled my ears as she came hard around my dick. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I continued to move her hips and she kept crying my name with such pleasure that I had her on her back in no time, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Within a couple of minutes her cries had turned nearly into full-out screams of pleasure as I finally came within her.

When I had regained enough brain power to realize that her face clearly read she was close again, I kissed her gently and finished her with my hand. She trembled beneath me and she blew hot breaths into my neck as she came down. I rolled off her and gathered her in my arms, feeling more content than I had in a long time. "Sorry about that at the end," I mumbled.

She looked up at me incredulously and kissed me. "You made me come three times before 8:30 in the morning, Jake, you don't have to apologize for anything right now," she smirked, trailing her fingertips down my side. "Although one day I'm going to finish you the way I started," she added with a wink.

I smiled and nuzzled my nose into her disheveled hair. "I don't know. I mean, obviously it was amazing, but it doesn't feel… degrading to you?" I honestly wondered. Were she just any other girl, I probably wouldn't give a shit, especially if she had initiated it like Nessie had this morning.

"Not at all," she answered, dropping a kiss to my collarbone. "I want to make you feel good."

"Don't ever think you have to give me anything other than you to make me feel good, Nessie." I had to make sure she knew that was the absolute truth. "If we could never have sex again, being with you like this would be fine with me. The extra is only if you want it. I just want to make sure you know that you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"But I _do_ want to."

I nodded. "Just… promise me that you'll, you know, pull out, before I come. I can't stand the thought of you having to do that."

She bit her lip and smiled, kissing me thoroughly. "You're such a gentleman, Jake. I love you."

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Come on, let's shower."

We showered and dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, but due to our supernatural senses we already knew that they weren't home yet (had they been we would have escaped through the window.) I sat on a barstool chair while Nessie pulled from the fridge a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. I felt a little bad for having her do all the work, but I was absolutely helpless in the kitchen; we had attempted to cook together multiple times and every try ended in some sort of disaster, from an oven fire to The Great Flour Explosion of '12.

"Are you actually eating something besides blood this morning?" I asked with surprise when I saw her keep the entire package of bacon out. I usually eat almost the whole thing and leave only about eight slices left, so Ness usually takes out all but those eight or so slices and puts them back in the fridge.

"Yeah. It sounds good for a change. Besides, I should probably add a bit more variety since we have a little mystery halfsie here," she joked, running her hand over the front of her sundress.

I laughed and watched her finish breakfast. The bacon took about the same time to fry as it took to scramble the entire carton of eggs – neither of us liked our meat cooked anything but rare, if that. She piled three-quarters of the pile of eggs onto one plate along with about fifteen slices of bacon (gotta love being a werewolf) and the rest onto another. We ate together fairly quickly, and despite what she had said about adding variety, Nessie couldn't stomach more than a couple of bites of egg. We rinsed our plates and we decided to go into the woods so she could satisfy her need for a deer neck.

I stripped off my shorts on the back porch and phased, following her playfully beckoning finger into the trees. I watched her barely-visible form speed ahead of me, her lithe body squeezing between huge tree trunks and ducking under branches, with my sharpened eyes. Her smile and melodic laugh were evidence of how carefree she always is in these woods, as if the nature was where she belonged. I can relate.

I caught the smell of a herd of deer in the wind and barked for her to follow me. Sure enough, a couple miles later we caught sight of them bounding through a fairly large clearing. She shot me a mischievous look and we fell into our age-old hunting routine. I ran faster to herd the bouncing deer towards her direction, and as soon as she was close enough to one, pounced on it, snapping its neck for a quick and painless death. Her teeth sink into the animal's flesh and I lay in the soft grass while she drank.

_Jake?_

I recognized the voice immediately. _Yeah, Seth?_

His thoughts were silent for a moment, and at his silence I knew he knew. _Is it true?_

I didn't answer at first, deciding to play dumb. _What are you talking about?_

Seth gave an exasperated huff. _You know what. Is Nessie pregnant?_

It took me only a second to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. Obviously everyone already knew she was; Seth was simply the only one considerate enough to question whether the rumors were true or not. _Yeah. She is._

_Congratulations, man._ I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Thanks, Seth. It means a lot that you asked if rumors were true. By the way, how the fuck is there already rumors? We only found out yesterday._

Seth laughed. _No idea. I think Leah saw Edward punching some trees last night when she was patrolling and made her own conclusions._

I growled, both inside and out, and Ness looked up at me in confusion, her lips rosy red. I grumbled again and stood to walk to her, nuzzled her with my nose gently to let her know everything was okay, and plopped next to her. Being near her scent usually calmed me when one of my pack members did something to piss me off. More often than not it was Leah. We were closer now, but we wore on each other's nerves all the time still. She was still uncomfortable with my close association with the Cullens, even after everything that's happened, which really made me mad for a number of reasons. Not only have I come to respect our vampire friends, but they were my girlfriend's, my imprint's, immediate family. It was time for her to get past the old prejudices.

I realized Seth could hear my little mental monologue and he sighed. _I know, Jake. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by saying anything._

I huffed. _Yeah, because the last thing Leah would want to do was cause a scandal with her least favorite person in this pack and his imprint._

Seth could only chuckle sheepishly and didn't have anything more to say to defend his sister. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Nessie. She had since finished the deer and offered the meat to me, but I wasn't hungry. Having sensed long ago that I was upset about something, she sprang up to straddle my back and leaned down so her entire torso was pressed against my back, her head resting on my neck. She gripped my fur comfortingly and I took off from the clearing into the woods.

We were back at the cottage in twenty minutes. I phased back and put my shorts on, which were lying on the patio chair where I had left them. The light was on in the living room, however, so we knew that Edward and Bella were back. My initial instinct was to turn back for the trees, but Nessie's hand kept me grounded to the backyard. I looked at her and she seemed more apprehensive than scared. "Come on, let's just go in," she said, dropping my hand and opening the door.

Upon entering the living room we didn't see either Bella or Edward, but I did hear footsteps coming our way from their bedroom. To my surprise it was only Edward, and he didn't look murderous or even mad. At his slightly crestfallen expression, however, I wasn't sure if it was really better than the anger.

"Jacob, Renesmee," he greeted when he reached the living room. He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Can we talk?"

I could sense Nessie breaking down beside me. She could never stay angry at anyone, no matter what, and if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was disappointing her parents. She nodded, and we sat in identical positions as yesterday, Edward sitting across from us.

Despite her utter happiness at our news, Nessie suddenly burst into tears and flung herself across the room into her father's arms. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. This didn't happen on purpose."

Edward's face crumpled and he nodded, cradling Nessie in his lap as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I know sweetheart, I know." He stroked her back gently, and she cried, if possible, even harder. I was debating whether or not I was really part of this conversation when he started speaking again. "In fact, I owe you both an apology as well. If you'll allow it, I will try to explain my reasoning as best I can."

Nessie sniffled and nodded, resting her face on Edward's chest. "First and foremost, I want to make something very clear to you, Nessie," he began, stroking his daughter's hair comfortingly, and she curled into him more. "I _love_ you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. And at times like these, it's absolutely _excruciating_ – for a number of reasons… reasons you need to know." He paused to let this ever-important declaration sink in, but I could also tell he was preparing himself for a much tougher confession. "I don't expect you to understand this at all. I hardly understand it now myself. I don't understand how I never saw you as a creation of both me _and_ your mother. I knew only what I had read, what I had heard from ancient legends and stories of the immortal children, and they encompassed my mind when I pictured what I had helped put inside Bella. My Bella, my only reason for living and my number one priority on this Earth, I had sentenced to an early and painful death by impregnating her with a monster.

"I won't lie and say that I didn't resort to some pretty desperate measures to make Bella change her mind about keeping you. But she fought so hard for you, and it hurts me to the core even today that I tried to take you away from her. I could only see her so weak and broken, right on death's doorstep, and all due to my monster. And maybe this is the most pathetic and distasteful thing to admit, but the moment I heard your thoughts, my mind was changed forever. You were suddenly not my demon spawn, but my child, who loved the sound of her parent's voices and tried so hard not to hurt her fragile, human mother." Edward squeezed her as Renesmee cried and cried, slightly heartbroken at her father's confessions, though I knew she was relieved that this was finally being put out in the open, and knowing his real feelings.

He took a deep, shuddering breath again. "Another reason this hurts… and I know in all likelihood this will not happen, but all I can picture is _you_ in her state, Renesmee, and it just… it hurts, physically _hurts_ me to even imagine you in any kind of pain, much less looking like death is right around the corner." If Edward could cry right now, I'm almost positive he would be.

Even though I had witnessed all of this firsthand, I was suddenly seeing it from a new light. Back then, I was blinded by my love for Bella and my jealousy and absolute hatred of Edward to see why he neglected both his child and Bella during most of her pregnancy. I put myself in his shoes. If I knew this baby was going to kill Nessie, I … I'm not sure what I would do. I know I had rubbed it in Edward's face that I would basically never stoop as low as he did, but could I live without Nessie and only have our kid? I decide yes, that not only would I be so incredibly selfish to take away the life she is physically and mentally built to protect and prioritize, but that I love my and Ness's baby too much to turn my back on it for the sake of saving my soul mate. I can't even comprehend making this decision, and my mental one sounds so messed up I can barely stand it. I have a newfound appreciation for Edward on so many levels.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered, shaking my head. "For saying those things yesterday. I feel so awful. I was out of line."

Edward shook his head. "No, Jacob, you were perfectly right on some levels. I know we had our problems all those years ago, and it's okay. I just think it's only fair to both of us that you know exactly what was going through my head all those years ago, since I knew everything in yours. And it's important that you know what's going through my mind now, too. So you heard what I've just explained with Renesmee, but just… think about how this must feel, one father to another. Imagine that this baby is a girl, and she's yours and Nessie's and she grows into and undoubtedly striking young woman. Imagine one day you accidentally overhear Carlisle telling your daughter and her boyfriend that she's pregnant. What would you honestly do?"

I imagine. Instant rage fills me and I actually feel my fists clench at my sides at the thought of some loser douche bag getting my beautiful, perfect and innocent daughter pregnant. Edward chuckles a bit before I even say my words. "I'd probably tear that dumbass limb from limb."

Ness even cracks a smile. "I'm sorry again, Daddy. Thank you for telling us this. You have no idea what it means, especially to me."

"You're welcome, baby. Thank you for listening." Edward presses a few kisses into her temple and holds her tightly to him. "Now come on. Your aunts have been dying to see you all night and day."

We both smile, and when we all stand up Nessie doesn't return to me, clinging to Edward's hand. I'm not bothered by it. She's needed to hear his testimony about the time before she was born for so long that I'm sure she just needs to be close to him. Plus, it lets the rest of the family know that everything between us has been worked out, which avoids uncomfortable questions and walking on eggshells around us.

We ran to the main house, although I didn't really feel like facing the rest of the Cullens. Hopefully when they see that Edward and I are on good terms again none of them will feel like ripping my head off. Sure enough when we enter the house Emmett and, most surprisingly, Carlisle, are eyeing me with discontent. I smile uneasily at them and grab hold of Nessie's hand, suddenly needing her.

Before I can chance a glance at Carlisle again, though, I am attacked by a blur of pixie-esque vampire as Alice crashes into me. "Jake this is just so exciting! So, so exciting! We can have more scrapbooks and fashion shows and _shopping_," she practically sang the last word. "And oh! He or she will be so beautiful, with your and Nessie's gorgeous faces and her light and your dark! You and Nessie simply _must_ meet with me so we can design a nursery!"

I see Blondie rush to Nessie within half a second later, enveloping her in a hug and is much calmer about the news but no less excited. "Oh, my Nessie, a baby!"

My mind flashes back to Nessie's birth, how Rose had lost control and had attempted to attack Bella and Renesmee. I glared at her and squeezed my hand around Nessie's tighter. I heard Edward's quiet "Jacob, it's okay." I'm not sure why Blondie simply exclaiming over our baby elicited such a sudden protective streak from me. It wasn't really her fault she hadn't hunted back then, and she hadn't attacked anyone on purpose. And she was wonderful with Nessie from that moment forward. Maybe it wasn't her attempted attack so much as her lack of care for Bella and for Nessie only. Would she do the same here? Protect the baby at all cost and give no thought to Nessie's wellbeing? I was simply confusing myself. It's not like there's going to be another Bella-Renesmee situation. Nessie is much stronger than Bella. I'd worry about Blondie later.

Carlisle, who had since warmed up to us, was explaining to Nessie how he wanted to document all the measurements starting tomorrow morning, and that we could even attempt an ultrasound then, too. I nodded excitedly with Nessie, suddenly thankful for her crazy, eclectic vampire family.

…

Not much to say except to review I'm really hoping to get to 60 reviews before chapter 6, winkwink.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Between school, moving back home for the summer, seeing the bf for the first time in three months, and being sick for about two weeks straight, writing has been at the bottom of my priority list. But I'm back with an admittedly hastily written update, so sorry for any mistakes! Btw anyone wanna beta for me? PM me if interested.

I guess if one good thing about being away at school and stuff, though, it's that six weeks in clinicals at L&D can sure give you a lot of technical baby knowledge I (or anyone else) never heard of, and it helped a lot when writing this chapter! Hopefully you don't get bored with it.

You would think that after spending an entire day participating in conversations ranging from a cathartic heart-to-heart with my future father-in-law, to being mercilessly drilled about ideas for nursery themes by the persistent and always alert Alice, to dealing with a grumpy customer at the shop, I would be exhausted as I crawled into bed next to Nessie that night. But even all of that couldn't bring down the excitement within me as I thought of the morning's prospects.

As I settled into the warm sheets, my sleeping girlfriend stirred slightly when I curled my body against hers and settled my arm around her waist. I had closed up the shop tonight, and by the time I had dealt with the difficult customer, who was trying to bargain a discount out of us for her tire and oil changes, and on top of the regular extensive closing duties, it was nearly midnight by the time I made it to her house. I could have made it a bit earlier, but I thought she'd appreciate it if I was clean enough to smell decent and not leave oil stains on her ivory sheets, so I went home for a quick shower and to grab a bite to eat. I vaguely wondered if my father knew as I passed the closed door to his room on my way out, and I felt guilty for not telling him myself immediately, but there was plenty of time for that tomorrow.

"Jake," she muttered, her backside snuggling into my front even more as my body heat registered in her brain while she slept.

I smoothed her hair down with one hand and caressed her belly with the other. I can't stop myself from doing that every chance I get; the idea that my growing baby is inside her just doesn't seem real at all until I can physically cup the little bump in her normally flat tummy. I knew she tried to stay up for me since the lamp on her bedside was still on, but this pregnancy was making her tired; once we found out, her recent fatigue was explained perfectly. I shushed her gently and encouraged her to sleep, and as the warmth of her body and the plush mattress cocooning my body slowly relaxed me, I felt the familiar sensation behind my eyelids for a few minutes, before I slipped into my unconscious completely and utterly unperturbed.

I awoke the next morning to a cold bed (or as cold as I could physically feel) and my immediate thought was wondering where Nessie was. The bathroom door was open and the light off, so I knew she wasn't in there, and as far as I could hear there was no heartbeat in the house but mine. I realized guiltily that it was already eleven when I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. I grabbed some of my clothes from her closet and dressed as fast as I could before heading downstairs.

I was greeted by the sight of Bella standing in the kitchen, undoubtedly cooking me breakfast as I was the only person who ate actual food around here. "Hey, Jake," she chirped without even turning around, whisking away at a bowl of eggs. She moved so fast I barely saw the movement, even with my sharpened vision, and the next thing I knew there was a plate piled with buttered toast and homemade muffins waiting for me on the bar. "I whipped those up when I sensed you were awaking. I think it's best if you stay here for a while."

I took a seat on the barstool but wanted answers before I took her offertory meal. "Why? Where's Nessie?" I questioned.

"She woke up earlier with a, um, _craving_." I'm not sure what my responding look conveyed but apparently it passed along my confusion because Bella sighed exasperatedly before replying, "Specifically for some Type O."

I was glad for the fact I hadn't taken a bite of food because I literally gagged at the thought. I had learned to tolerate the sight of her drinking the animal blood, but the idea of my Nessie drinking _human_ blood had me ready to run for the toilet.

"I feel bad," I sighed, sinking, defeated, into my seat more and picking up my fork. "I mean, how bad of a boyfriend am I that I can't even be there for her when she needs something like that? She's my imprint; I'm supposed to be anything she needs, including her omnipresent support system."

Bella smiled at me as she dumped the pile of now scrambled eggs onto my plate. "Maybe the imprint knows that it would make _Nessie_ feel bad if you puked your guts out watching her drink what she wants, what the baby needs. It's interesting, actually. She mentioned wanting some bacon the other day. The balance between his or her vampiric, human, and wolf genes that are apparent at this point has Carlisle fascinated, and he's only been studying her for a little over a day."

I nodded, not really sure what to say. "I think she's more like her," I manage, trying to avoid the mental image of Nessie's morning activities. The moment the words are out of my mouth I realize that even though my kid might prefer blood over bacon, I would like almost nothing more than if she came out just like Nessie. "She couldn't stomach eggs the other day but her normal deer blood was just fine. I kind of thought the more natural vampire part might have been bred out though…"

Bella's chime-like laughter permeated the air and was infectious, though I had no clue what she was laughing at. "Oh Jacob. I think irony was not lost on our little family, was it?"

I sensed what she was referring to. Between her and Edward's relationship to Nessie's miraculous conception between an undead father and human mother; our supernatural love was just as paradoxical, two species meant to kill one another since the beginning of their existence and here we are having a baby, a mix between the two. Now that I thought about it, it is kind of funny. I chuckled and shoveled a huge bite of eggs into my mouth. "No, I think you're right, Bells."

Bella giggled again and came around the other side of the bar to hug me around the neck as I ate. "And since when is "she" a "she"? You won't find out for sure until later today, if the ultrasound is even able to penetrate the embryotic sack."

I shrugged. "You know how you had your instinct, even though it was _totally_ wrong?" She rolled her eyes and I laughed. "I just have one, too. And no matter what some men say, how boys are easier and carry on the family name, I think every one of them really want a daughter. A little girl who looks just like their wife and is someone they can protect, who will need them longer than a son will." I stuff half a blueberry muffin into my mouth in one bite and smile at Bella around it. "An' at if I I fnk I haf a da-er," I said, knowing it drives her crazy when I talk with food in my mouth. Bella can be a bit proper and prudish at times, in case that wasn't obvious. Sometimes I think Edward's rubbed off on her a little too much.

Sure enough she didn't let me down, shrieking, "Jacob Black, stop that!" I laughed again and did my best to chew the giant mouthful of muffin. "At this point you can probably head over to the main house after you finish eating and be safe. Carlisle was going to document her measurements after she had her breakfast, so if you hurry you might make that at least."

I scarfed down the rest of my food and brushed my teeth upstairs before Bella and I made the quick run to Carlisle's home. I sniffed the air when I walked through the back door connected to the garage, but couldn't make a definitive decision on whether it was safe or not to find Nessie. "Am I good?" I called to no one in particular.

"Yes, you pansy, the coast is clear," came the obnoxiously sultry voice of Rosalie from the living room.

"In here, Jake," I heard the most beautiful, cheerful voice from the same room.

I made a dash through the spotless kitchen to the living room and spotted Nessie immediately, curled up in the corner of the couch. I felt like it had been days instead of hours since I'd seen her. I threw my arms around her and attacked her neck with playful kisses, simultaneously indulging myself in her laughter as well as checking for the leftover scent of blood on her breath. There was nothing but minty freshness coupled with that natural sweetness that was part of her vampire allure. I pulled away from her neck and pressed a couple of chaste kisses to her lips before plopping myself next to her on the couch.

"So where's Carlisle? When can we start this?" I asked excitedly, stretching my arm around Nessie on the back of the couch.

Nessie smiled up at me, obviously pleased with my enthusiasm. "He had to get some stuff from the hospital. Some ultrasound equipment, I think."

"Do you wanna know?" I asked. "The gender, I mean?"

Ness shrugged. "Do you?"

I smiled at her and kissed her again. "Let's decide when we're in the moment. After all, we may not even be able to see our little one, like we couldn't see you." I tapped her nose and she giggled, standing up to get herself a glass of water.

With Nessie in the kitchen, Rose and I were the only ones left in the living area. Bella had stopped in the garage as we passed Edward, Jazz and Emmett tinkering with a vintage Mustang that one of them had just purchased a few days ago, and Alice and Esme were in Seattle shopping for nursery decorations.

An awkward silence filled the room immediately after Nessie's departure. It was no secret that Blondie and I weren't the best of friends now, nor had we ever been. Small talk was not our forte when in each other's company.

Out of nowhere her voice cut through the silence. "I love Nessie like she's my own daughter, you know."

I shifted my gaze from the pillow in my lap to her undoubtedly stunning face, her golden eyes staring at the piano across the room. "I know."

"I just think you have the right to know I'm not going to do anything to put her life in danger for the sake of your baby, Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I love it as much I love Nessie, even if you are the father." It was as close to friendly humor as we could get, so I offered a grimace to show I didn't take her comment seriously. She gave her own smirk and continued. "Looking back, I think I lost sight of what was really important during Bella's pregnancy, and… I apologize. I realize I'm not Nessie's mother or her baby's mother, nor could I ever be. All I'm asking is that you not shut me out during this, despite our lack or cordialness. I think you saw right through me during Bella's ordeal even if I didn't even see it myself."

I clutched my heart dramatically. "Rose! That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, maybe even to anyone! And an apology? Be still, my heart!" I flopped back onto the couch, my hands still over my chest.

She gave a low growl, but her overall demeanor was too relaxed for it to be malicious. "Don't push it, dog. Do you accept?"

I nodded, suddenly serious again. "One shady move though, Blondie, and I swear you'll not speak to Nessie for the remainder of her pregnancy. And once the baby's born, you can't hog her like she's yours, like you did Nessie. They're both mine, and I'll do anything to protect them."

She nodded her consent. Now that we were back to our little pet names for each other, our silence resumed just in time for Nessie to come in and break it with her presence. She rolled her eyes at our pointed gazes away from one another. "Oh, you two. Can't you drop the hate act for even a little while?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Actually, I think we're being quite civil with each other. Don't you think so Rosalie?"

Blondie gave a dazzling smile, and it almost looked sincere. "Quite, Jacob."

At that moment Carlisle strode through the front door carrying a bottle of blue gel and a machine that was probably much heavier than the way he held it with one arm implied, judging by the four swivel wheels on the bottom. He flashed us an easy smile when he reached the stairs. "Nessie, Jacob, if you would please step into my office." He sped up the rest of the flight in a blur.

We followed him up the stairs and down the hall at a normal pace; by the time we crossed the threshold of the room that was Carlisle's office, he already had the machine hooked up and running next to the examination table. "Ready to get started?" he asked, his demeanor calm and pleasant as usual.

Nessie nodded excitedly and jumped onto the table. Carlisle grabbed a clipboard, pen, and measuring tape. "I want to do a simple physical very quickly before we attempt an ultrasound. I'll just be taking your abdominal measurements, height, weight, and a tiny blood sample to check your iron levels and such. Sound okay?"

"Sure, Grandpa." I took a seat in the chair next to the table Nessie was sitting on.

Carlisle instructed her to lie back and to lift her shirt. Since she was wearing a sports bra Nessie just removed the shirt and watched to the best of her ability as Carlisle stretched the measuring tape from her pubic bone to right above her little bump. "What I'm measuring is the fundal height; in simple terms, the growth of your uterus. Generally this measurement isn't really reliable in tracking the growth of a baby until about the twenty week mark, but with our special case I want to be sure to document everything from the beginning."

He read the measurement and scribbled it onto a chart. "Your fundal height is a little over five centimeters, closer to six. In a normal pregnancy, 'normal' is for the measurement to match the number of weeks you are pregnant. Of course, that is just the textbook expectations; actual pregnancies vary, but not by much. However, unless I'm mistaken about the time of conception being four Saturdays ago," he paused to give us a chance to correct him, but we simply blushed, "I'm going to conclude as of today that, like Bella, you're pregnancy is advancing a little faster than others. Not nearly as much as Bella's, of course, but faster nonetheless. For the sake of my research I would like to take this measurement every day around this time from now on."

"Okay," Nessie answered, smiling. "Can we do the ultrasound now?"

Carlisle chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Let me write down your height and weight and then yes, we can attempt the ultrasound."

I was glad that Nessie was never one to obsess over her weight (not that she had ever really needed to, as her diet was blood), since she had already gained two pounds. "That's good, right? Gaining weight means they baby's growing?"

Carlisle nodded. "Weight gain is normal. Usually it's not quite this early, but again that is just another piece of evidence that points to my theory that the pregnancy is progressing unnaturally fast."

Her height was at its usual five-eight-and-a-half, and when she lay back on the table she grabbed my hand as Carlisle poured some of the blue gel on her stomach. She audibly squeaked and shuddered at the apparently cold sensation, and I laughed. "You don't even flinch when a stone-cold vampire hugs you but a little goop and it's like you're in a blizzard!"

She giggled and swatted at me, but became too entranced by Carlisle spreading the gel across her skin to do anything more. Her grandfather watched the screen, a black and white mess that my untrained eyes couldn't decipher. Just as I was starting to get a little worried he wasn't going to be able to see anything, Carlisle stilled the wand and smiled brighter than he had all afternoon. "Listen carefully, and you can hear the heartbeat on the machine." We both basically stopped breathing as we strained our already sensitive ears to hear something, anything.

And there it was. A faint, but rapid, glug-glug that made a smile appear of its own accord on my face. Nessie apparently must have found it also, because she gave a little gasp. "It's so… real."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, he or she is very real. Unfortunately I can't seem to get a very clear picture of the fetus; the embryotic sack must be too thick. Interesting…" I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he made mental notes and who knows what else.

When Carlisle went to his desk to document some of his observations and such, Nessie looked at me and smiled. "Well, at least now we can start a few good family bets on the gender. Dad just bought the Mustang, but I know for a fact he and Aunt Rose have been eyeing the same Viper."

"What do they think the baby is?" I asked, curious.

Nessie shrugged. "Does it matter? Whatever one thinks it is the other will think opposite. I swear you and Dad are just like each other in that sense; you both secretly love to constantly be at odds with Rose."

I chuckled and shook my head. I squeezed her hand. "What do you think our baby is, Ness?"

She ran her hand over the bump and said quietly, "I know I'm supposed to say I don't care, that as long as it's healthy I should be happy. And that's really true, but I kind of hope he's just like you, so that makes him a boy in my mind."

My heart melted a bit. "I think the same thing about you."

Nessie smiled, her eyes a bit watery, and leaned down to kiss me. "If it's a boy, I expect foot massages at my discretion."

I raised my eyebrow at her. As if I would tell her no if she requested a foot massage anyways, especially after she's had our baby. "And if it's a girl?"

She smirked and sat up to pull her shirt over her head, giving me a quick kiss again. "I'll get back to you on that. But it'll be a boy."

"You're on, Cullen."

"Bring it, Black."

And so began the biggest Cullen betting war yet.

TBC. Please review


End file.
